


Once An Accident (Three Times A Choice)

by LdyBastet



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you don't know that you like until you stumble up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once An Accident (Three Times A Choice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nishizono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/gifts).



> Loveless and the characters therein belongs to Kouga Yun. No infringement intended in this attempt at a transformative work. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story. No money is earned.
> 
> This was initially intended as a Christmas present, but I couldn't finish it in time. I did get it done in time for a later surprise for Nishi, though. A bit of D/s, if you squint a little.

The first time, it was an accident.

They were sitting in the bath tub together, the bathroom only dimly lit by a few candles that Soubi had placed on the edge of the tub. They'd had a nice dinner that Soubi had cooked especially for Ritsuka, and when they'd finished, he'd suggested they take a bath.

They were talking now, laughing, Ritsuka sitting between Soubi's legs, back pressed to chest. But Ritsuka needed to show Soubi something, so he leaned forward and twisted around, straddling a thigh, while making a gesture... and accidentally knocked over one of the candles. With a quick movement, he managed to catch it before it fell into the water or worse, onto Soubi, but the candle had tipped, and a splash of melted wax landed on Soubi's chest.

Soubi gasped, and Ritsuka stared in horror at what he had done.

"Soubi, I'm so sorry! Are you all right? I didn't mean to hurt you!" A year had passed since he'd moved in with Soubi, a year of freedom from abuse and torment, but Ritsuka still got easily upset if anyone got hurt because of him. His lower lip trembled slightly, the shock of their happy moment ending so suddenly and badly setting in.

"Ssh, Ritsuka," Soubi replied, smiling, and reached out to brush Ritsuka's hair back. "I'm fine, I was just surprised."

"You sure?" Ritsuka swallowed hard. "That must have hurt. You didn't get burned?"

"It hurt, but it was a good pain." Soubi's hand moved down Ritsuka's neck, his shoulder, his arm, down to Ritsuka's hand still holding the candle. "See?" he asked and turned Ritsuka's hand a little, tilting the candle again. A few drops of hot wax dripped onto his chest.

"No! Don't--" Ritsuka tried to protest but he fell silent when Soubi moaned. He knew that sound; it was a sound of pleasure and longing. "Soubi?" Ritsuka happened to glance down between Soubi's legs and blushed at what he saw happening there.

"I told you it felt good, didn't I?" Soubi whispered and slowly let go of Ritsuka's hand. "Do it again, please?" He spread his knees a little more, and it was Ritsuka's turn to gasp when Soubi's leg rubbed against him.

Ritsuka's hand was trembling a little, but he took a deep breath to steady himself. Meeting Soubi's gaze, he slowly tipped the candle again, waiting for Soubi's reaction. There was a flutter of eyelashes, a small moan and a shiver. Ritsuka frowned as he processed this and his tail flicked against the surface of the water, making ripples. Soubi's eyes were dark pools of arousal, and Ritsuka couldn't deny that it was because of the candle wax; he hadn't touched Soubi in any other way.

He put the candle back on the side of the tub and leaned forward. "No more," he whispered before kissing Soubi.

 

~*~

 

The second time, it was Soubi who asked for it.

They were alone; Kio had left just a little while ago, and they'd spent a nice evening together, the three of them, watching TV, playing games, and most of all: teasing. It had been Kio who'd teased Soubi about being a pervert, having Ritsuka living with him, and he'd insisted that Ritsuka was too cute for Soubi to be able to keep his hands to himself.

It hadn't been serious, but Ritsuka had blushed, and Soubi had hugged him and defended him, saying that it was Kio who was a pervert. Somehow, this had led to them discussing a long list of strange and naughty things one could do when having sex...

Soubi looked thoughtful after he'd closed the door behind Kio and sat down next to Ritsuka on the sofa again.

"What?" Ritsuka was suspicious of that look on Soubi's face; he'd seen it before. It meant something. Usually trouble, or something very embarrassing.

Soubi pressed a kiss to the top of Ritsuka's head. "I was thinking..."

"I could see that."

Soubi smiled. "Would you like to do something with me? I'd very much like it if Ritsuka would drip candle wax on me again," he whispered. It was one of the things that had been on that list of things Kio apparently liked too.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, pulling away from him a little bit. "Soubi... I don't want to hurt you, you know that."

"You wouldn't be hurting me. I would enjoy it. Please Ritsuka?"

Soubi looked so pleading, so hopeful, that Ritsuka felt that it would be nastier if he refused than if he gave in. "All right. But you have to promise to tell me if it hurts, and no lying, Soubi!"

"I promise." Soubi smiled at Ritsuka and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "I'll get a candle," he said and got up, heading for the kitchen.

 

~*~

 

The third time, it was Ritsuka's idea.

"Soubi?" he whispered a little while after they'd turned off the light to go to sleep.

"Hmm?" Ritsuka could feel Soubi turn towards him in the bed, and soon after, Soubi put his arm around him. "What is it? Can't sleep?" Soubi kissed him but misjudged the location of his mouth and only got the corner of it at first. Ritsuka wasn't surprised when Soubi took this as an excuse to kiss the other corner of his mouth before doing it properly on the lips.

"Mmf, no." He pulled away so he could talk. At least he knew now that Soubi was still awake.

"Shall I tell you a story?"

"No! I'm too old for stories."

"You're never too old for stories." Soubi moved closer. "I can tell you a very adult story."

Ritsuka blushed. "I'd rather do something instead..."

"Oh?"

"I've been thinking about how you reacted when I... after Kio was here that time."

"Kio's been here many times. Is there any particular time that you're thinking of?" Ritsuka was sure he could hear a smile on Soubi's lips just from the tone of his voice.

"You know which time. You're just teasing me," Ritsuka replied, sounding grumpier than he felt.

"And what if I am; will Ritsuka be mad at me? Will Ritsuka punish me?"

"No. I was thinking... Maybe I could reward you instead. If you want?" Ritsuka stuck his hand in under his pillow and pulled out the candle he'd hidden there earlier. "Do you have your lighter here?"

"Yes," Soubi whispered. "Yes," he repeated and reached for his trousers to fish the cigarette lighter out of his pocket.

The light from the street lamps wasn't enough, so Ritsuka flipped the switch on the bedside lamp and sat up. The candle was still cold in his hand, a perfectly ordinary and innocent object that Ritsuka now knew could bring the most arousing sounds from Soubi. He looked up and let his gaze wander over Soubi's lithe body. Soubi was naked, just like Ritsuka, and Ritsuka could see that he was already getting hard from the thought of what Ritsuka might do to him. Ritsuka held out the candle.

"Light it."

"Yes, Ritsuka," Soubi replied in a low whisper and did as ordered.

"Lie down on your stomach."

Ritsuka moved closer and slid his hand over Soubi's back and down the curve of his arse. Soubi shivered slightly in response, and Ritsuka smiled. Soubi was so pretty. "Are you sure?" Ritsuka asked then, wanting to make certain that Soubi didn't do this just to please Ritsuka.

"Yes. Please, Ritsuka." Soubi spread his legs a little and pushed his arse up against Ritsuka's hand.

Ritsuka held the candle high above the middle of Soubi's back and frowned in concentration as he carefully tipped it to let a few drops of wax fall. This time he wasn't afraid when Soubi gasped; he knew it wasn't because it hurt. He moved the candle to paint a line of drops down Soubi's spine. Soubi's skin was pale, but the wax made it look golden in contrast to its stark whiteness. It gave Ritsuka an idea, and he left the bed for a few moments to get a different candle, one that they just had standing on the bookshelf, never used. It was blue.

He lit the blue candle from the wick of the first one, and held them both over Soubi. With a little smile playing on his lips, Ritsuka began painting Soubi in white and blue wax, accompanied by little moans and gasps; it was a live painting of hope and desire, and Ritsuka didn't care that the lines he dripped over Soubi's back got crooked when Soubi squirmed. It was the first and best painting he'd ever made - he was painting Soubi.


End file.
